


亞瑟生日及聖誕賀文 (ランアサ)

by gshem13



Category: Divine Gate (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gshem13/pseuds/gshem13
Relationships: Lancelot/Arthur
Kudos: 2





	亞瑟生日及聖誕賀文 (ランアサ)

*在一切结束之后的故事  
*文笔差  
*人物ooc

“聖誕快樂！！”

此起彼落的祝福語在耳邊響起、然後下一句話直接把派對的氣氛推到最高潮——

“生日快樂、首領。”

“生日快樂、老大！”

“爸爸、祝你生日快樂！！”

像是得到了最大的幸福一般，阿爾托眼角裡帶著藏不住的笑意回應了大家。

“嗯、謝謝你們，不過那個稱呼還是不願意改嗎？”他失笑地糾正了對他的稱呼“我已經、不是聖王了啊。”

“但是爸爸就是爸爸啊？”菲莉斯湊近阿爾托的跟前，歪著腦袋回答道。

“就像菲莉斯所說的、就算你不是聖王了，卻依舊還是我們的王。”

“是嗎...”阿爾托低下頭低吟，卻也明白他的前部下們在某些方面的固執，也不再強求他們改掉這個稱呼習慣了。

這時，隨著餐廳門口掛著的鈴鐺響起，為有著暖氣供應的室內帶來一份冷意。

“聖誕快樂！”

為世界送去幸福的聖誕老人回來了。

剛到達的桑塔克勞斯很快就在人群中找到了摯友並來到了他面前。

“生日快樂、喜歡我送給你的生日禮物嗎？”

阿爾托失笑地把托盤上的熱可可塞進桑塔在外已久而失溫的手裡，示意他拿著取暖後，這才回答了問題。

“嗯，這是最棒的禮物哦。”

環顧著四周，大家的笑臉讓他覺得自己正處於最幸福的地方。

“桑塔為甚麼這麼早就回來了呢？”

工作做完了？

“啊啊、我把剩下的都交給老爸了”

“爸爸桑真可憐。”

“誰讓他是聖誕老人的爸爸呢。”

相視一笑。

坐在餐廳角落的雙人沙發中，兩人肩並著肩、依靠著彼此，就和小時候如出一辙。

“對了。”像是想起什麼似的，桑塔在人群中尋索“那傢伙呢。”

“那傢伙是？”

“常常說要把你殺了那個。”

“萊爾？從我一進來就沒看見他呢，應該是不會來了吧？”

畢竟是那個萊爾啊、若是不想讓別人知道蹤影的話是絕對不會出現的。

“是嗎。” 看了一眼不遠處餐桌上那伊芙和伊麗莎白特地做的生日蛋糕，桑塔拉了阿爾托一把“吃蛋糕吧、壽星。”

等阿爾托在蛋糕前站定，大家很快的把阿爾托圍了過來唱生日歌。

“許願吧，阿爾托。”

“可是我的願望已經成真了啊？”

“那麼許個你最想要成真的事？”米蓮和蕾歐拉提議道“說不定我們能夠幫你成真呢？”

那麼就只有這個了吧“願大家都能得到幸福。”閉上眼許願，接著把和自己年齡符合的蠟燭吹滅。

“一年一次的願望你就不能許給自己嗎？”

“萊爾？！”

聽見了他的聲音，阿爾托趕緊睜開了眼睛，這才發現倚靠在門口的萊爾。

“你遲到了呢？”

“抱歉在路上耽誤了，祝你生日快樂。”

萊爾直徑走到阿爾托的面前，突然單膝下跪。

“我先說好，你不是王了我也不是蘭斯洛特、自然不會向你行騎士禮。”

“那你又是在幹嘛呢？”阿爾托似笑非笑的看著他。

萊爾從低往上仰視了阿爾托一眼，無奈的嘆了一口氣，從口袋拿出了一個盒子，把裡頭的戒子展現在阿爾托的面前。

“和我結婚吧。”

他這一舉動想壞了自己的前同事們，歐文和朗立刻把萊爾拉進圓桌圈裡進行審判。

“等等？！”

“喂萊爾！！”

“啊啊你們真是吵死了。”

“幹嘛作弊偷跑啊！”

“先下手為強。”

“可惡啊你等著瞧！！！”

“不爽的話老規矩啊。”

“我願意。”

“啊是嗎你願意...誒？”

聽見這句話萊爾下意識想要慫回去，發現不對後重新把目光定格在阿爾托身上。

“嗯，不過我們還是先從戀人當起？”

阿爾托笑吟吟的答道。

“首領你確定要答應？？”

“不要啊啊啊”

“反正還沒結婚我還有機會。”

“夠了哦你們” 萊爾狠狠地答道，把戒子套入阿爾托左手無名指上卻又顯得那麼溫柔。

“還是結婚好了，這樣你就不能反悔了。”

“為甚麼不是你反悔呢？”

“不可能——”

因為我對你的感情一直都是——

“那麼我可以輕吻我的未婚妻了嗎？”

萊爾對上阿爾托的雙眼，得到了他的首肯。

身為三餐都要接吻的接吻狂，在忍耐這麼久過後，終於吻上了他肖想已久的雙脣。

“如果你希望大家都得到幸福，那麼我就成為那個帶給你幸福的人。”

End.

丢旧文  
直到现在依然想让他们幸福


End file.
